Magneto (MCU)
Magneto is the main antagonist in the X-Men movies in the MCU. Biography Birth He was born in 1967, his parents (Edie and Jakob) were Jewish (and his father mutant), they were saved by Namor (himself a mutant) in 1944, they fled to the island of Genosha, an island inhabited by mutants and directed by Nathaniel Essex who will later become Mister Sinister. Flight to Genosha But the island was invaded by Hydra in 1975 and many mutants were killed or kidnapped. The Lensherr family is captured and it was there that Erik first met Logan who helped them escape. Erik and his mother have taken refuge to Europe in Sokovia, their homeland where he changed his name to Max Eisenhardt. A New Life In 1985, at the age of 18, he left Sokovia and became agent of SHIELD. He meets Charles Xavier, his sister Cassandra Nova and Victor Creed and finds again Logan and Namor who helped him in the past. All 6, they form the first version of the X-Men and they fight the anti-mutant scientist Bolivar Trask and his project Sentinels. Then in 1989, he left SHIELD and returned to Sokovia when he learned that his wife Natalya gave birth to two twins : Wanda and Pietro. He also had an illegitimate daughter : Anya Eisenhardt who was killed by Sokovian soldiers because she did not control her mutant powers. The American Dream But in 1999, a Stark bomb destroys the Eisenhardt house. Erik flees to the United States thinking his dead family where he meets again Charles Xavier who will become his best friend and they will try to revive the Homo Superior. But they get confused in 2003. Rise of Magneto He then decides to use his powers to save the mutant race and becomes Magneto, a terrorist and a mutant supremacist. In 2007 he meets Suzanna Dane and thus is born his fourth child : Lorna who will become Polaris. In 2011, a few months after the events of Iron Man, he became the White King of Hellfire Club but left because he felt he did not have enough power within the organization. The Brotherhood In 2012, after the events of Avengers, he decides that it is better to remain discreet with all these new superheroes. He then founds a secret society he calls the Brotherhood by recruiting marginals with the X gene and trains them to become true mutants. Back to Sokovia In 2015, after the events of Avengers: Age of Ultron, he returns in Sokovia after hearing about the death of his son Pietro, that he thought he was already dead and finds again Wanda that he tries to recruit in his Brotherhood of Mutants but she refuses. The Decimation In 2018, after the Thanos snap in Avengers: Infinity War, the X gene is activated in thousands or even millions of mutants and Magneto strengthens its Brotherhood by recruiting several tens of these new mutants including his daughter Lorna now called Polaris. He also learns that his daughter Wanda died after the snap. After the Snap During the 5 years when half of the population was decimated and the defeat of the Avengers, he tries to become the protector of the mutants but destroys a hospital by accident, causing the anger of the humans, Xavier then uses his telepathic powers to make forget to everyone what happened and Magneto is forced to flee. The Endgame In 2023, after the defeat of Thanos and the death of Iron Man, Magneto decides to rise in the open and commits several attacks throughout the United States and takes the opportunity to find his daughter Wanda again. However, the New Avengers and Professor X succeeded in defeating him and he was sent to prison. The Uncanny X-Men In 2025, Polaris and the rest of the Brotherhood make him escape from prison and he begins to commit attacks again but this time Charles decides to create a second version of the X-Men to counter him and manipulates his daughters Lorna and Wanda to try to get rid of X-Men. It is then that Erik discovers the tribe of the Morlocks living underground because they are mutants rejected by their family. Magneto invites them to join his Brotherhood but they refuse and he then orders Lorna and Wanda to destroy the sewers to bury the Morlock underground but when he realizes that he is going to kill mutants he leaves the sewers and his Confression and he fight against the X-Men. But Polaris is tired of obeying his father's orders and sends him into the water to try to kill him, but Professor X reasons and Magneto is put in jail. The Uncanny X-Men : Second Genesis Personality Erik Lensherr is a tormented and complex person because of what he went through. He wants at any price to prove that the mutant race is superior but uses extreme methods like manipulating mutants themselves to achieve it. He constantly hesitates between good and evil. Powers and abilities Master of Magnetism Magneto is one of the most powerful mutants in the world. It can generate electromagnetic fields thanks to its own biomagnetism. He can use these magnetic fields by themselves or to control geomagnetic fields, giving him a wide range of abilities. Cleverness Magneto is a genius in different scientific fields, including genetic manipulation, physics, engineering and other types of technology. He designed advanced weaponry, a space station, a device generating volcanic eruptions or earthquakes and others blocking telepathy or canceling the super powers of all mutants other than him. He is fluent in many languages. He is also a master of strategy with a high combat experience, who has often been seen triumphant on whole groups of superhumans. Although he has knowledge of hand-to-hand combat and has recourse if necessary, he is not an expert and prefers to fight with his powers. Manipulating the Metal Magneto's primary ability is to control the metal. In comparison with other mutants, his power is particularly powerful : he has shown the ability to manipulate metal in large quantities and / or with a great deal of precision, such as stopping an asteroid, paralyzing Colossus or extracting the adamantium from Wolverine bones. It is also capable of assembling or disassembling complex machines simply by thought, even creating its Asteroid M space station on one occasion. Powers Almost without Limits The exact limit of his powers, on a purely practical level, is limitless. With this power, it can also manipulate the iron that is naturally present in the blood of individuals to induce aneurysms to the brain, or simply to faint the people it wants, to control ferrous particles suspended in the atmosphere, alter the Earth's magnetic field to its extension in space (magnetosphere) and increase its own strength. Moreover, he can detect teleportations, illusions and even feel objects invisible to his own vision, thanks to the anomalies generated in the magnetic field. Force Field He is able to generate a kind of personal force field around him, protecting him from the majority of attacks. As long as his force field is active, he is protected against most blows. It can also be used to breathe in space, presumably by retaining the necessary air inside.On several occasions, he also showed that he possessed the faculty to use his power to levitate his own body, allowing him to fly. His force field is usually active when flying. Metal Armor However, he usually wears metal armor, which makes his body easier to lift. He has shown repeatedly that he is extremely resistant to telepathy. On the one hand, because he has an unshakeable will, but above all his helmet protects him. The X-Men know this feature perfectly, and know that it can be easily neutralized by Professor Xavier if they first manage to tear his helmet. Magnetic Field Thanks to a great concentration, his magnetic power can give him telepathic powers. However, the most feared threat of Magneto is its ability to cause a reversal of the Earth's magnetic field : it is mainly a means of blackmail, because it could cause a near-extinction of humanity, but which would hit just as mutants and humans. The very existence of Magneto forces all those who fear being one day his enemy to develop specialized weapons to counter his powers. Relationships Family * Edie and Jakob Lensherr - Parents (deceased) * Ruth Eisenhardt - Stillborn sister (deceased) * Pietro and Wanda Maximoff - Children (Pietro is deceased) * Anya Eisenhardt - Daughter (deceased) * Lorna Dane - Daughter * Natalya Maximoff - Former wife (deceased) * Joseph and Xorn - Clones created by Mister Sinister (both deceased) Ennemies * Charles Xavier - Former best friend * The X-Men - Team of mutants trying to thwart his plans * Apocalypse - Immortal mutant having manipulated him * The Horsemen of Apocalypse - Teams of mutants manipulated by Apocalypse Allies * The Brotherhood of Mutants - Team of mutants which he is the leader * The Acolytes - Team of mutants which he is the leader * The Cabal - Team of super-villains assembled by Thanos * House of M - Royal dynasty created by himself * Genosha - Country of which he is the leader * Hellfire Club - Secret Society of which he was a part but left because of differences with the Black King Affiliations * SHIELD - Agent * The Brotherhood of Mutants - Founder and Leader * The Acolytes - Manipulated and enlisted by force by Mister Sinister * House of M - Founder and Leader * X-Men - Joined during the events of "Avengers VS X-Men" then leader after the death of Professor X * Hellfire Club - Enlisted by Sebastian Shaw, become the White King * The Cabal - Elisted by Thanos during the events of "Avengers : Secret Wars" * The Horsemen of Apocalypse - Manipulated and enlisted by force par Apocalypse, become Death Appearances 1) The Uncanny X-Men (2027) 2) The Uncanny X-Men : Mutant Massacre (2030) 3) The Uncanny X-Men : House of M (2033) 4) The Uncanny X-Men : Decimation (2034) 5) Avengers VS X-Men (2035) 6) The Uncanny X-Men : Inferno (2037) 7) The Uncanny X-Men : Ultimatum (2039) 8) Avengers : Secret Wars (2040) 9) The Uncanny X-Men : Hunt for Wolverine (2043) 10) The Uncanny X-Men : Extermination (2047)Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Marvel Movies Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Studios Category:Disney Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero Movies Category:Enemies Category:Sverus Snape 1998